


You Can Run, But You Can't Hide

by WhatIsThisIDontEven (ObjectPermanence)



Category: Les Mis - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Knotting, M/M, idk what to put here its 2am im to tired for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectPermanence/pseuds/WhatIsThisIDontEven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was horrible, it was humiliating; he couldn’t get enough, he needed more, he needed to be filled."</p><p>Once a year they have the Running Of The Omegas, in which all unmated Omegas are released into the French countryside and then all unmated Alphas are required to chase after them, in the attempt to successfully mate one. Grantaire is an Omega, and it seems like the entire world is against him, even the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Run, But You Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god this came from nowhere. I apologize in advance for any death this may cause. Forgive me. I also haven't edited this, sue me.

Grantaire ran a hand through his mop of unruly black hair and stared at his feet, dreading the next few hours. He was sitting on the end on his bed in the Omega house wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting shorts that fell just below his knees. The entire house was oddly silent, the usual sounds of the Omega girls getting ready was absent, replaced by an air of foreboding and fear. A stray beam of early morning sunlight filtered through the window above his bed, illuminating every bit of dust floating around him.

The cynic sighed and stood up, ignoring the shift in his lower abdomen he grabbed his towel off the back of his desk chair and wandered out to the shower. A large line had already formed outside the bathroom. Grantaire was one of only four male Omegas in the house, and he didn't get along with the other three. Most people didn't realize he was an Omega becasue the dark haired young man didn't desplay any of the usual Omega traits of submissivness and obedience. He was loud and aggressive like a stereyotypical Alpha, and none of his close friends were the wiser. Except Eponine, who was an Omega herself, but she'd been  sworn to secrecy long ago and would never dream of humiliating her best friend.

Being a male Omega wasn't exactly accepted by most people. The ability to go into heat and bear children was typically seen as female and anyone who challenged that idea was looked down upon and often either taken advantage of sexually or ostracized. It was not a good place to be in. Usually male Omegas would try and stay away from society and hole up in some isolated area for their entire lives, trying to avoid social and physical abuse.

"Hey!" Eponine placed a hand on Grantaire's shoulder and gave him a forced smile. Today was the day he was going to be forcefully outed to all of his friends. "You doing okay?"

He nodded weakly and let out a self depricating laugh, "Of course I'm fine 'Ponine. When have you know me to be anything but cool with the Run?"

"Since the day I met you." The brunette punched him playfully in the arm, trying to hide how terrified she was.

"Touché." Grantaire chuckled ruffeling her hair affectionatley. He looked up to see that he was at the front of the line for the bathroom, and a shower had just opened up. "Catch ya' on the flip side!" He laughed and strode into the phonebooth sized shower, drawing the curtain he stripped off his clothes, and turned on the water.

The moment the stream of warm water hit his skin Grantaire felt his knees buckle and he slammed a hand against the tile wall to keep himself upright. His throat closed up in horror when a small trickle of slick ran down the inside of his thinghs. Grantaire had heard horror stories about Omegas going into heat during the run. They had to run for hours to avoid mates they didn't want and usually ended up seriously injured. He'd heard about how Alphas had practically attacked the last unfortunate Omega, resulting in her spending six months in the hospital.

Grantaire bit the inside of his lip to keep from crying out as wave of pleasure wracked his body and another gush of liquid came from inbetween his legs. His entire body was shaking and an all consuming warmth had engulfed him. There was no denying it, Grantaire was the most unlucky son of a bitch alive. This heat was clearly pretty bad, considering that every ounce of his being wanted to grind against the wall until he came against the tile.

The dark haired boy cleaned himself as best as he could and shuffled out of the shower, trying to ignore the squelching noises his thighs made every time he moved. The other Omegas expression ranged from shocked to pitiful as they patted him on the shoulder and offered him words of encouragement. "Oh my god, Grantaire!" Eponine grabbed his shoulder and wrapped him in a giant hug.

"I'll be fine." He muttered, lightly shoving her off and stumbling towards his small room as quickly as he could, while also well aware of the eyes trained on him. He could hear the noises he was making, and knew he must be giving off a pungent odor by now. When he slammed the door behind him he had already soaked through his underwear.

"Shit." Grantaire mumbled, stripping off his clothes in favor of the regulation Run clothes that had been placed on his bed. There was a pair of light gray running trousers and a matching light gray t-shirt. They were made of thin material, which made sense due to the fact that they were designed to be ripped of easily. 

Today couldn't get much worse, or so he thought.

-ooo-

When Grantaire stepped outside with the other Omegas he saw almost every Alpha inhale deeply and turn around to get a glimpse of the Omega in heat. There were hundreds of eyes on him and the cynic could feel the blush rising on his cheeks as he tried to make himself as small as possible. Eponine was at his side and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

He'd already spotted Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Joly, and Bahorel amongst the Alphas, their pupils were blown wide with shock and arousal. Feuilly, Jehan and Bossuet were next, confusion flickering across the poets face before horror replaced it, twisting his pale and freckled face into what appeared to be pity. Fear twisted in his stomach when Grantaire recognized Montparnasse amongst the Alphas, licking his lips as he winked at the dark haired boy.

He shuddered and walked to the starting line with the rest of the Omegas. Tension crackled in the air as the starting gun went off. Ten minutes, thats all they had before the Alphas started running and Grantaire needed to get as far away as possible.

He sprinted as quickly as he could down towards the lake, hoping to disguise his scent and hide along the bank until the run ended. The horrible burning sensation inside him was making it hard to focus and his vision was blurring, making it difficult to stand, let alone run. Soon there were no other Omegas around and Grantaire was stumbling through a feuld, trying desperatley to get away, get somewhere safe. The entire world was spinning and a pounding had taken up residence behind his eyes, worse that any hangover he'd ever had.

The sound of the second gunshot, signifying the release of the Alphas, rang through the clearing and sent a shockwave of pain through his already overwhelmed senses. Grantiare cried out in pain and gripped the sides of his head before crumpling to the ground, trying to block out the thudding of the aproaching Alphas. Every part of his mind was screaming for him to keep running but his body wouldn't obey, instead curling into a ball on the slightly damp grass. The early morning dew was cool against his cheek and Grantaire clung to the notion that maybe if he just laid here the Alphas wouldn't notice him, and he could be left alone with his cool grass to let the heat pass.

However, he wasn't so lucky. The scent of Alpha was so intense to the point of making Grantaire light-headed and he let out a soft whimper as the assault on his senses. His entire body was crying out to be fucked senseless by an Alpha, any Alpha. He heard the first yells of excitement as few moments after the first Alpha ran into the clearing, followed by two more.

"There's a slut!" One yelled shoving the other two out of the way and rushing towards his quivering body. The cynic tried to curl tighter into a ball, tried to make himself invisible but a hand on his arm jerked him back to reality. "He's mine!" The Alpha yelled, ad Grantaire recognized the voice of Montparnasse through the haze of his heat.

The dark haired boy struggles in vain to get away, but ended up only twisting meekly in his grip and letting out a soft whimpering noise. "N-no." He stammered as the Alpha ripped the shirt from his body and tossed it onto the pale green grass behind them. "No I d-don't want y-you."

"Shut up, slut!" Montparnasse hissed, gerking the pants down to the cynic's ankles, barring him to the chilly morning air.

Grantaire let out a gasp and tried to cross his legs to stop a fresh stream of slick from escaping him. "No!" He whined, pushing at the other boy's shoulders, trying to stop him from flipping Grantaire over, but again he failed miserably. A moment later he was on all fours with Montparnasse hovering over him, stripping off his own pants to reveal his stiffened cock. "NO!" The cynic shreiked, scrambling against the cool grass as hands gripped his hip and raised his ass further into the air, displaying his leaking hole.

"Fuck him!" A voice cried out from the croud that had assembled in the clearing to watch the Omega in heat be claimed. Most of them were underage Alphas or Alphas that had given up on catching an Omega that year. The crowd shouted more lewd things when Montparnasse abruptly pushed two fingers into him. Grantaire cried out at the intrusion and he tried to reject the digits but his body greedily accepted them, swallowing them deeper and deeper as he behan to stretch the squirming Omega.

"Fuck him til he bleeds!" The crowd yelled and Montparnasse chuckled as Grantaire began to cry softly below him. "Fill him up, 'Parnasse!" "He's crying for his cock!" "Give it to the slut already!" "Grantaire!"

Grantaire let out a sob when his eyes met the all to familiar icy blue eyes of Enjolras as the blond shoved his way through the crowd to reach him. The cynic hung his head between his arms, a bright red blush coloring his face and neck. He'd been in love with Enjolras since he'd set eyes on the Alpha, so many years ago. And now to have the object of his affections see him like this, ass in the air with some Alpha's fingers inside him, it felt like his world was ending. Being raped and violated by Montparnasse, he would survive. But having Enjolras watch, he might die on the spot.

The fingers inside of him began to mover faster as a third was added and Grantaire involuntarily moaned at the added friction. The blush expanded to the middle of his chest and he could cry at the humiliation. It was horrible, it hurt, it was humiliating; he couldn’t get enough, he needed more, he needed to be filled. "No, please! Please, don't!" He sobbed when the fingers were removed, dreading what was to come.

A loud crack resounded through the clearing and Grantaire squeezed his eyes shut in fear. A hand settled on his lower back and then someone was pulling his pants back up and guiding him to his feet. His vision was swimming before him and he felt about ready to vomit. The cynic tentativley gripped the arm of his savior and looked up at their face, only to be met with an indistinguishable mixture of color. 

Grantaire heard Montparnasse mumble something from where he was sprawled across the grass. His words were met with a posessive growl from whoever was leading the crying Omega from the clearing and the prying eyes of the crowd. "Thank you." He whispered, into the Alpha's neck as he was manuvered through the trees.

A gruff "Hmmm." Was all the man said, lifting Grantaire off of his feet so he was being carried by a stranger. A few minutes later he felt himself being laid on what seemed to be more grass, but as far as he could tell there was no one but the two of them.

Glancing around Grantaire's vision seemed to have steadied a bit and he caught a glimpse of the Alpha who had saved him. "Enjolras?" The blonde nodded and folded his arms accross his chest, gazing down at the Omega. "Oh my god." The dark haired boy mumbled, pressing a hand over his face, trying to block out the next wave of slick that rushed between his legs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Enjolras's voice wasn't condecending like the other Alpha's had been, but it was filled with sadness and confusion.

Grantiare groaned, "Becasue I didn't want anyone to see me like this." He admitted angrily, gritting his teeth at the scent of Alpha. "More importantly, why aren't you knotted to some Omega girl right now?"

"Becasue I wanted you." Enjolras said flatly after a pregnant pause.

Grantaire moaned when another surge of pleasure gripped him, "We're talking about this later. But now you've got to do me a favor."

Enjolras blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Don't let anyone else touch me." Enjolras looked confused and caugley concerned. Grantaire sighed and looked the other boy right in the eye. "I mean, get over here and help me."

The blonde put his hand in the air in surrendure, "Grantaire, you're in no state to be making that kind of decision."

"Please don't let anyone else touch me!" Grantiare begged, silently sobbing for fear that Enjolras would leave him to fend for himself. "Please, don't!"

Enjolras sighed, but Grantaire could feel the want lacing his tone. "Alright, fine." He pulled off his regulation red shirt as Grantaire shoved his pants off again and rolled onto his stomach.

"Please." He whispered into the grass when he felt the weight of the Alpha's body ontop of his. Grantaire whimpered when Enjolras pressed into him slowly until they were completley connected. The Omega moaned at the contact and whimpered softly when the Alpha started to move inside of him.

Enjolras ran a hand through Grantaire's sweat soaked hair and pressed a kiss to the juncture of his neck. "It's okay. I'm here." He soothed when his cock brushed the smaller boy's prostate, making him sob into the grass. 

"Please, please, please..." Grantaire realised that he's been grunting out the strangled plea with each push of the Alpha's cock. Warmth blossomed through him when he felt his orgasm approaching. "Enj-ras." He whined, arching into the boy's chest, providing an angle that pushed the blonde further into him.

"I'm here." The Alpha's voice was becoming strained with each push and pull of their bodies. The Omega turned his head to meet Enjolras's lips with his own. The kiss was sloppy and filled with need. Grantaire cried into the others mouth as he came, painting the grass and his chest a stark white. 

The cynic collapsed onto the grass as the Alpha continued to pump in and out of him. A few moments alter Enjolras stilled and Grantaire felt himself be filled with the blonde's come. A chocked out cry escaped from Enjolras as he came, his knot begining to swell inside the other boy's body. The Alpha carefully turned so they were laying side by side now, an arm draped protectivley across the smaller boy's chest. 

"Enjolras..." Grantaire squeaked when he felt himself being stretched around the knot. "It-its swelling! It's too big! Take it out! Take it out, please!" He cried thrashing in terror against the blond. "Enjolras, it hurts!"

The Alpha stroked fingers through the Omega's hair, "Grantaire I can't. I'm so sorry." He placed kisses along the curve of the other boy's jawline. "It will be over soon. You just need to trust me."

"I trust you." He whimpered quietly, tears running down his cheeks.

The Alpha's knot had stopped swelling and they were now locked together. "It'll be over soon, I promise."

Grantaire sighed and buried his face into Enjolras's neck, trying to make time pass faster as they waited for his knot to go away.

"You know I yell at you because I love you right?" The blonde whispered hesitantly. "I thought you were an Alpha, and I was scared about what I was feeling."

Grantaire paused for a moment. "We are talking about this later." He mumbled affectionatley, pulling one of Enjolras's hands to his lips. "Preferreably when I've had a few drinks." And a moment later he was asleep, cradled in his Alpha's arms, happier than he'd ever been.


End file.
